Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: Harry's twin daughters head off for their first year of Hogwarts. Read on to discover what adventures await them!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only claim the plot and the character's children  
  
A/N: This is a future fic. How about a review? You know you wanna!!!!  
  
Harry Potter could not believe it. He was at Diagon Alley buying Hogwarts supplies for his daughters. They grew up so fast! He couldn't believe they were already eleven. He smiled to himself. Two gone, two more to go. He looked over at his wife. She was speaking to their daughters in hushed tones. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with her curls cascading down her back. She suddenly turned to him.  
  
"Harry, hun, Lucy wants a cat and Lily wants an owl. What do you say?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't see a problem there."  
  
The girls squealed in delight as they headed off to buy their pets. James, their younger brother, trailed behind them. Harry put his arm protectively around his wife. He watched his children walk away. The girls were identical. It amazed Harry, but they looked just like Lily, his mother. They had auburn hair that fell to the middle of their backs. Lucy had pulled her hair back in a ponytail today. Their hair had a slight curl, a trait they had inherited from their mother. They also had their father's eyes. They shone as bright as emeralds. Both of the girls had their mother's shape. Very slim and also very petite. Harry knew he would have to keep his eyes on them. He already noticed the way some of the boys their age glanced at them. James had dark hair, like Harry. His eyes were a warm hazel, just like Luna. He was seven. He was going to be tall, Harry guessed.  
  
"You tell me when you want to take a break, okay?" Harry told Luna, eyeing her swollen stomach.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry." She replied as she reached up to give him a quick peck on the nose before she headed after their children. Harry caught up to her and took her smaller hand in his.  
  
They found the children looking at animals. Lucy had her eye on a pure black kitten. Lily was looking at all the owls but seemed to favor a particular barn owl. James was exploring the store. When he noticed his parents join them, he ran over to Luna.  
  
"Mommy can I please get a toad?" Luna knelt down so she was eye level to her only son.  
  
"Jamsie, I don't think Puff-Puff would enjoy sharing you with a toad. What do you think daddy?" She asked as she glanced up to Harry. Puff-Puff was the family's pet Puffskein. Harry knelt down next to her and nodded.  
  
"When you go to Hogwarts, you can get a toad James. Alright?" James nodded reluctantly. He went over to look at the cats with Lucy. Harry stood up and helped Luna to her feet. She went over to gather the owl from Lily. Harry went to get the kitten and he met Luna at the counter where they paid for the animals and cages. They left the store and decided to split up. Luna took the girls to Ollivanders to get their wands and Harry took James to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry gave his wife a quick peck before heading off. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is longer than the last. How about a review? Without too many reviews I may lose interest.....You wouldn't want that, would you?  
  
A/N2: It's been awhile since I updated and I apologize...Please don't me mad!!  
  
The Potters met up in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour after their shopping. Harry had his arm around Luna as he listened to his daughters' excited chatter. Luna had her hands over her stomach. James was eating his ice cream like there was no tomorrow. Harry smiled. He remembered sitting here before his third year. That seemed so long ago now. Harry heard someone call his name and turned to see Ron and Hermione entering the Parlour. He gestured for them to come join them. He watched as another table moved closer to theirs. He looked down at his wife and she winked.  
  
Ron pulled out the chair for Hermione and she took a seat. Ron sat on one side of her and her eldest son, Ben, sat on her other side. Ben gave Lucy and Lily a wave. He was the same age as the twins. Their youngest son, Jacob, curled up in Hermione's lap. He was only four. Ben had inherited his father's looks. He had the Weasley red hair and Ron's bright blue eyes. He was also very tall like his father. Josh had his mother's curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.  
  
After greetings were exchanged, the subject turned to the coming school year. Luna and Hermione both worked at Hogwarts, though Luna would only be returning for part of the year because of her pregnancy. Ron and Harry both played for the Chudley Cannons, now one of the top rated teams in the league. Luna sometimes also filled in as beater. They were all surprised to find out how well Luna played Quidditch. All four of them were also members of a certain division of the Order of Phoenix, referred to as the D.A. It was a group of wizards and witches who were trained as Aurors but worked regular jobs. They met regularly to discuss different issues.  
  
As they were talking, Harry glanced at his watch. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The Potters said goodbye to the Weasleys and flooed to their house in Godric's Hollow.  
  
The Potters' house was huge on magical and muggle terms. It was referred to as the 'Den'. The first floor had a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a den area where the family could watch T.V. Harry and Luna had decided to use a few muggle things in their house. The next floor opened up into a huge landing. The landing was full of all the children's toys. It also had seating areas throughout the room. It had six rooms leading off from the main landing. One was a bathroom and one was James's room. Lucy and Lily's rooms were connected through a door. One room was in the process of being transformed into a nursery. The last room was a guest room for those who came to visit. The next floor was usually only used by Harry and Luna. It had four rooms. There was their bedroom, a bathroom, and they each had their own study. The Potters also had a very spacious yard. In the yard they were able to entertain, the children could play, and the whole family could enjoy a game of Quidditch.  
  
As they entered the living room, Lucy, Lily and James ran upstairs. Luna took a seat on the couch and Harry went into the kitchen to start supper. After supper was started, he joined his wife on the couch. He lifted up her feet, sat down and placed her feet on his legs. He began to gently rub them. Luna sighed.  
  
"Harry, we are getting old." Harry laughed at her. He loved how blunt she was. He leaned forward and kissed her. She started to sit up to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when they heard James clear his throat. Luna sighed again and laid back down. Harry got up to go check on supper. James came into the room and sat on a chair across from Luna.  
  
"Mommy, when can I go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Not for a few years yet, Jamsie. You have to stay her and watch your baby sister."  
  
Luna put her hands over her stomach. James got out of his chair and sat on the floor in front of his mother. He reached up his hand and placed it on his mother's stomach. Luna smiled and covered his hand with her bigger one.  
  
"How do you know it's a girl Mommy? I want a baby brother."  
  
"Uncle Moony told me it was a girl. Plus, don't you like being the only boy? That makes you special, honey."  
  
She slowly sat up and joined Harry in the kitchen after giving James a kiss on the head. Harry smiled at her as she entered the room and moved towards her to embrace her. Luna leaned against him and smiled into his chest. Suddenly, they heard banging above them. Luna sighed and pulled away from her husband. Harry backed away from his wife. Luna reached up and covered her throat with her hand.  
  
"NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS!" Luna's voice had been greatly magnified. The banging ceased. She lowered her hand and smiled. She was a very powerful witch, a fact that Harry had learned early on in their relationship.  
  
She moved towards the cupboard and took out some plates to set the table. Harry quickly came up to her and removed the plates from her hands.  
  
"Lu, go sit down. The girls can set the table." Harry pointed towards the living room. Luna nodded reluctantly and headed back towards the couch. She liked how protective Harry was of her and the baby but she found he could be a tad annoying. No, scratch that, a lot annoying. She sat back down on the couch and decided to read until supper was done. A book floated off the shelf and landed in her open arms.  
  
She sat reading for about a quarter of an hour. She heard a sound and looked up to see Lucy entering the room.  
  
"Daddy asked my to come get you Mom. Supper's ready."  
  
Luna nodded and put the book aside. Lucy went over and helped her mother to her feet. Luna and Lucy joined Lily, James and Harry in the dining room.  
  
The family sat down to eat and began talking. Luna questioned the girls as to what they were going to name their new pets. The girls passed a glance between each other. Lily, the more outgoing of the two, answered.  
  
"We decided we would name them after the deceased Marauders." Harry dropped his fork and Luna looked from one of her daughters to the next.  
  
"How...how...how did you find out about them?" Harry questioned.  
  
The children knew that Harry's parents had died when he was quite young. Harry also told them how Uncle Moony had been a very good friend of his fathers. Lily looked to her sister. Lucy was definitely more like her mother. She answered in a dreamy tone very reminiscent of Luna.  
  
"We found out from different people. Fred and George mostly. Uncle Moony told us a little. We even felt out a little from Mom." Harry turned to his wife who suddenly became very interested in her plate.  
  
"You told them about the Marauders?"  
  
She nodded slowly and replied, "Harry, dear, they already knew so much. I thought if I explained about Sirius it would be easier on you and Remus."  
  
Harry nodded and then smiled. "I guess your right."  
  
The girls squealed and quickly got up from the table. Harry looked questionably to his wife who just shrugged. Suddenly the girls ran back into the room carrying their pets. "We are proud to present....Messrs Padfoot and Prongs." Lily boomed.  
  
Luna and James clapped as Harry turned away. Luna, who decided that they were all done eating, cleared away the dishes with a swipe of her hand. She told the children to run upstairs and get ready for bed.  
  
Luna moved up behind her husband and put her arms around his neck to embrace him from behind. Harry sighed.  
  
"Should I give them the Map? What about the cloak?"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, hun. They're already a force to be reckoned with without the aid of the Marauders Map or your invisibility cloak. They're going to be even worse when they join forces with Ben and Charlie. I think I heard that they now call themselves 'The Prowlers'. I personally think they're going to be causing trouble anyway so why not just give the tools to prevent them from getting caught?"  
  
Harry smiled. He couldn't think of anyone else who would use the same logic as Luna. Although they weren't blood related, the girls reminded him of another pair of trouble-making twins. Luna leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. She turned to leave when Harry caught her arm and pulled her into his lap. She giggled as he kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers lightly through his hair.  
  
"Merlin, you think you could wait until this kid is born before starting on another one."  
  
!!!ReViEw....PlEaSe!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow a new chapter in like 5 minutes!! I'm just that good!! LoL J/K As always...Please leave a review!!!  
  
Luna pulled away from Harry and moved to the door to give Remus a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry watched as Remus spoke to Luna about the baby and touched her stomach affectionately. When Luna's father had passed away when she was seventeen, Remus had stepped in as Luna's father-figure. He had been very close to her mother, Lucy, at school and he and Luna had became fast friends, despite their age difference, when he taught at Hogwarts in her second year. Remus had even walked Luna down the aisle and their wedding. Harry watched as Luna finally walked by Remus to go tell the children that 'Uncle Moony' was here. Harry got up and guided Remus into the living room. They both took a seat. Remus asked the inevitable.  
  
"So, Harry how does it feel to have your baby girls heading off to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry sighed and replied, "Different." Before Remus was buried in a sea of bodies and children's squeals of delight. Luna came and sat next to her husband as the children played with Remus. Harry put an arm around his wife and buried his face in her silky hair.  
  
"Guys, I think you better let Uncle Moony breathe."  
  
The children started to break away from Remus and he threw Luna a grateful smile. James curled up in his lap as the girls remembered their pets and ran upstairs to retrieve them. Luna got up and walked over to Remus.  
  
"Moony I feel I must warn you. The girls named their pets after James and Sirius. I just thought I'd soften the blow."  
  
Remus nodded, "Yes, I thought they would. They're quite interested in those two aren't they?"  
  
Luna nodded as James crawled from Remus's lap into hers. Suddenly the girls ran back into the room. Lucy rushed over and planted Padfoot, the kitten, into Remus's lap. Remus petted the kitten tentatively. He never really did get along with cats all that great. Luna, who knew this, took the cat from Remus's lap and instead placed it on the floor. Lily took this chance to show Remus her owl, Prongs. Remus reached up to pet the owl who hooted softly. The rest of night consisted of the girls excited chatter about school the next day.  
  
At around 9:30, Luna rounded up the children and made them head up to bed. As soon as they were all tucked in, she went back downstairs to join Remus and Harry. She curled up on the couch next to her husband and listened quietly to Remus and Harry talk about Quidditch. She added a comment here and there but mostly remained quiet as Harry played with her blonde locks. When the men stopped talking about Quidditch, Luna decided to bring the subject she had on her mind.  
  
"Moony, "she began, "you know you are like a father to me and a grandfather to the children. For these reasons, Harry and I would be honored if you would be this child's godfather."  
  
Remus sat in total silence for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what they had just asked him. He had been honored enough when the children began to call him 'Uncle Moony' but this...this was amazing.  
  
"So, what do you say Rem?" Harry asked.  
  
"I say I have never been more honored in my life! A definite yes!"  
  
Luna squealed at this and threw her arms around Remus's neck. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Lu, I think he has to breathe." Harry said, using her line from earlier in the day. Luna giggled and returned to her seat next to Harry. 


	4. The Sorting

A/N: Hello readers. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter because a lot of new and original characters are introduced. I have about a dozen pages of notes on all of these characters and their younger siblings. Hehe...Let me know how you like them and leave a review please!! Happy Reading!!  
  
The next morning Luna awoke to her husband nudging her gently. She smiled up at him and then noticed the tears in his eyes. Harry was certainly taking this harder than she was. Luna pulled him as close as she could with her bulging stomach. She softly hummed to him and rocked back and forth, like a mother would a child. Before she knew it, Luna could feel tears running down her own cheeks. After sitting in silence except for their sobs, the couple decided to get up. Luna stayed upstairs to get dressed as Harry went down to wake up the children. After he returned to their room to get ready, Luna headed downstairs to start breakfast. She said a quick good morning to her children as she continued to the kitchen.  
  
As soon as breakfast was done, she called her brood down to eat. Luna wanted to go back upstairs to check to make sure everything was packed but Harry made her sit and eat a big breakfast. As soon as she got away, she mumbled something about Harry reminding her of Molly Weasley. Harry smiled as he watched his wife's retreating form. He loved that woman more that she would ever know.  
  
After breakfast, the family flooed to King's Cross with their trunks. Luna went through the barrier first, followed by Lucy, Lily and finally Harry and James. Harry kissed both girls many times before Luna ushered them onto the train. She gave Harry and James a quick kiss. She would be returning home after the feast. Lucy and Lily walked along the train with their mother until they found Ben. Luna gave each child a quick peck before heading up the train to join Hermione.  
  
Lucy took a seat next to Ben as Lily sat across from him. Lily kept her eyes on the compartment door until the boy she was looking for sauntered in - Charlie Malfoy. The boy was the twins' age. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked just like his father, well, except Charlie always had a permanent grin on his face. He was the son of Ginny and Draco Malfoy. Draco had become a spy for the Order in his seventh year and he and Ginny had fallen in love shortly thereafter. Ben nodded to his cousin.  
  
"'Lo Chuck!" Lucy said. Charlie stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the favor. Although the two didn't appear to get along, they were very good friends. Lily quickly stood up and welcomed Charlie to the compartment with a huge hug. Ben and Lucy rolled their eyes at each other. Everyone knew those two would end up together. As Charlie closed the door and took the seat next to Lily, Lucy put her hand in between everyone. Ben covered her hand with his own. Their hands were quickly joined by Lily and Charlie.  
  
Lucy counted, "1, 2, 3" "THE PROWLERS!" they all shouted in unison as they raised up their hands. The girls were sent into a fit of giggles. The boys rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
"Found them!" Everyone in the compartment looked up to find Persephone standing in the door. Persephone was the eldest daughter of Percy and Penelope Weasley. She had her mother's long brown curly hair and her fathers blue eyes. She also wore glasses. She was a member of Ravenclaw house, just as her mother had been. She was joined by her best friend and cousin, Grace Weasley. Grace was the also the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Grace wandered into the compartment and took a seat next to Charlie. The girls were then joined by their other friends, Lucas and Spencer Weasley. Spencer was the eldest son of Fred and Angelina Weasley and Lucas was the eldest son of George and Katie Weasley. Spencer had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes like his mother. Lucas had red hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boys joined the rest in the compartment. All the new members of the cabin were sixteen. Spencer, Lucas and Grace were all from Gryffindor.  
  
The children began to talk before they were interrupted by another bunch of kids making their way into the compartment. They all looked up to see Hope, Parker and Brennan stumble their way in. Persephone and Grace turned away. They did not approve the way Hope looked, dressed or acted. She was a tomboy to the core, a fact that could easily be seen by the company she kept. Hope and Brennan were twelve. Parker was thirteen. Hope was the second eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She was as pretty as her sister. She had long blonde hair that was always in a ponytail. She also had hazel eyes. Parker was Persephone's younger brother. He had red hair and blue eyes. Brennan was Spencer's younger brother. He had inherited his father's lighter skin, red hair and freckles. Parker was in Ravenclaw like his sister. Brennan and Hope were both members of Gryffindor. Parker and Brennan sat down next to each other and Hope decided to sit on Parker's lap in a playful manner. Grace rolled her eyes at her sister as Parker slipped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling off. Grace did not approve of her younger sister. She didn't understand why she preferred being with her guy friends rather than girls.  
  
The large group of friends chatted until their arrival at the school. There, Lily, Lucy, Ben, and Charlie joined Hagrid. The others headed off to the thestral-drawn carriages. The children clamored into a boat and watched as they rapidly approached Hogwarts. The children, along with the other first-years, were met by Hogwart's Deputy Headmistress, Hermione Granger. Hermione smiled at them and led them into an empty room. The children spoke in hushed tones until Hermione came to fetch them. She led them into the Great Hall. All the children were mesmerized by the vastness of the hall and the enchanted ceiling. Lucy pointed out where Grace, Lucas, Spencer, Hope, and Brennan were sitting at Gryffindor table to Lily. Lily then pointed out Persephone and Parker seated at the Ravenclaw table. The group of friends watched in anticipation as Hermione read out names.  
  
"Malfoy, Charlie."  
  
Lily gave Charlie's hand a quick squeeze. Lucy and Ben gave him encouraging pats on the back. Charlie made his way up to the stool. He took a seat and placed the hat on his head. Suddenly, he heard a voice,  
  
"Hmmm...A Malfoy eh? Well, you are definitlely Draco's son, but I do sense a lot of Virginia in you. Where should I place you? Gryffindor or Slytherin? I think I have to go with...GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as Charlie joined his cousins at the table.  
  
"Potter, Lily"  
  
All eyes were on Lily as she gracefully walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head after getting a quick hug from her sister. Many had not known that there would be Potters at Hogwarts this year.  
  
"Hmm....Harry's daughter. Wow...very brave...like your father. But you are also very bright...just like your mother. She was very underestimated at school. Definitely one of the brightest witches who has ever been here. {Grffyindor please!!} Oo...what's this? Are you quite sure? You would fair well in Ravenclaw. Okay.. If you insist...GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Lily quickly took off the hat. She glanced up at her mother who was clapping loudly. She noticed she had tears in her eyes. Uncle Moony must have noticed this too because he put an arm around her shoulders. Lily walked over and took a seat next Charlie. He gave her a bear hug which she gladly accepted.  
  
"Potter, Lucy"  
  
Many were surprised as a girl identical to Lily dreamily made her way up to the stool. Ben had given her a quick hug before she had gone. She sat down and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Ahhh....another Potter? You and your sister have many similarities as well as differences. You would fair well in Ravenclaw also...but I think you belong in the house of your father...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Lucy took of the hat. She rushed to join Charlie and Lily at the Gryffindor table. She glanced up at her mother and noticed her sobbing softly onto Uncle Moony's shoulder. Lily gave her a quick hug and Charlie gave her a high-five. She accepted the congratulations from all her family and friends. Suddenly, everyone looked up.  
  
"Weasley, Benjamin."  
  
Hermione smiled at her son as he climbed up onto the stool. His freckles stood out from his pale skin. Lucy watched and held her breath. She crossed her fingers and Lily took her hand.  
  
"Hmm...another Weasley. Aww...your mother and father were very brave. I can see you take after them. You are also very bright, just like your mother. Still...I think it better be..GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lucy stood up and clapped for her best friend. She watched as his mother pulled him into a hug. His face turned as red as his hair. He came over to the table and Lucy threw herself at him. Ben hugged her back. They took a seat just as Headmistress McGonagall stood up. She welcomed everyone to Hogwarts.  
  
As she spoke, Lucy let her mind wander. Her eyes scanned the staff table as she recognized some familiar faces. There was Hagrid. He was the gameskeeper. He had come to visit the Potters many times and Lucy always enjoyed his company. There was Hermione, listening to every word the Headmistress said. Hermione was very bright. She was the head of Gryffindor house and the Tranfiguration teacher. There was also Severus Snape. He was a close friend of her mothers but her father didn't like him very much. He taught potions. Next came Uncle Moony. She loved her Uncle Moony very much. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He still had his arm protectively around her mother.  
  
Then her eyes came to rest on her mother. She was the Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. Many did underestimate her. She was an extremely brave and powerful witch. Without her, Voldremort may not have been defeated. Uncle Moony had told Lucy and Lily the story when they were very young. Harry and Luna didn't like to talk about it. In the final battle against Voldermort, he had tried to kill Harry with the killing curse. Luna ran in front of Harry and shielded him. She came very close to dying. She still had a scar on her chest very similar to that of her husband's forehead. Lucy and Lily always loved that story. It sounded like a fairy- tale. Lucy had once asked Uncle Moony why her parents didn't talk about it. Uncle Moony had pulled her into his lap and whispered to her. He said that they did not like to remember that day. Their worst fears had almost come true that day. They had almost lost each other. Suddenly Lucy was brought out of her reviver from he sister nudging her. She glanced down and noticed that the food had appeared on the table. She filled her plate and chatted to her friends as she ate.  
  
When they were done, Grace stood up and announced for the first-years to follow her. She was a Gryffindor Prefect. As the Prowlers left the Great Hall, Lily and Lucy heard their mother calling them. They told the boys they would meet them in the common room and went over to their mother. Luna pulled both her daughters into a huge hug as Remus stood behind her.  
  
"Congratulations girls! I'm so proud!! Your father is going to be so proud!! Your Gryffindors!!" Remus walked over and gave each girl a kiss on the cheek while offering his congratulations. Lily finally pointed out that they said they would meet Ben and Charlie in the common room. Luna gave them each another hug before Remus led her out of the doors and off Hogwarts grounds so they could apparate. 


End file.
